What Lies Beneath
by Nannook
Summary: Katara is injured by a crazed man, only to be rescued by one of her enemies. As she is being treated for her wounds, she is taken prisoner by the Fire Prince. Two different worlds collide and the goals for each get lost as the days together turn into something more than either bargained for. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Authors note: I am rewriting a story I wrought back in 2008/2009, which I never finished. When I wrought the story then I was going on 14 years old. I am currently 17. The old story is called Not A Dream, so if any one reads this and thinks it is very similar to a story they have previously read on here, it is probably because you've read the original; it is pretty much the same story. This version will be slightly different from the original, chapters will be longer, and it is much better written. I had 4 1/2 to better my writing skills :]

Please take note that the story is before Zuko ever joined the avatars group, Katara is not yet a water bending master, they have not yet beat the fire lord. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Hidden by the shadows of a small side alley, eyes followed every movement taken by a young girl as she curiously walked around the shops. She looked as if she was trying to find something but what it was unclear. The watchful eyes belonged to an older man, they were full of hunger, an aching desire. He licked his lips as the young lady turned around, he was able to see her features and her face now. She wore white and blue, her complexion was quite tan and her eyes were the color of the ocean. She wore a simple necklace among her neck. The man smirked as he watched her bend down to help a elderly lady who had just dropped her bag. His eyes roamed her body, she was petite but muscular, oval pretty face, maturing quite nicely he saw. His nose crinkled up in having to wait.

Katara was just finishing her shopping, now she was just roaming the stores, taking a little time for herself before she headed back to the gang. She had come to the market in hopes to find a medicine that could help heal Appa, as of yesterday he fell sick and the group had to stop because of it. Within 25 minutes she was able to find something that would be sufficient. Sokka, Toph, and Aang, along with Momo, were back in the depths of the forest, a few miles from town. Aang had wished to accompany Katara but he stayed back to watch Appa and be a comfort to his friend. Toph and Sokka were as usual, being their lazy selves and were more happy to sleep rather than walk to town with her in the heat of the forest. Katara didn't mind though, she didn't expect much from her brother or Toph, she liked the opportunity to have some time to herself and be able to roam the stores for her liking.

She was just about ready to head back and make the trip through the forest again. She started walking back the way she first came in through, walking close to the brick wall so she could trace her fingers along the ridges and cracks of the aging wall. As she started lowering her hand as she came upon an alley way, it was taken and yanked and she was pulled into the darkened backstreet. Immediate shock filled her and before she was able to scream, one hand covered her mouth and another took her by the waist. A voice just above a whisper filled came close to her ear.

"Don't you _dare _scream or try to run away," the voice was low and heavy, and she could almost tell that he was quite nervous, "I'll stab you with the knife, I don't care if I have to spill your blood."

She felt the knife press against her back and she squirmed as it pressed to hard into her. He nudged the knife a bit more to stop her from squirming. She stopped. She was still in shock. Her mind was swarming, her thoughts were racing too fast she couldn't even keep up with them. The growing pain in her lower back was building, as the man wasn't letting up on withdrawing the knife even the slightest. Her head turned to view were they were, in a short alley that turned to the left. Where that lead to she didn't know. She didn't know whether trying to fight him was even any use, her conclusion came to that it wasn't. Not at this moment. He had the advantage of the knife and his strength. She hadn't noticed, but she was shaking and she became disgusted as she felt his breath on her ear again.

"We're gonna take a little walk and you're going to be a good little girl and not make a fuss and follow."

He pushed her and they started walking down the alley where she had just been looking. She still had yet to see the mans face. Once they got to the turn, she saw that it was yet another small alley and at the end of it she realized there shops. She now recognized it as the other side of the market, however it was very small and only few people came to this side. She became hopeful though.

"We're going to have to go through there," he nudged his head in the direction of the shops, "Okay? This means you have to be extra good. One move, one peep outta your mouth and you're done."

Katara hadn't been able to speak or let out anything due to the fact this guys disgusting sweaty hand was still covering her mouth. He began to drop his hand.

"Shhhhh."

The pouch besides Katara that filled her water was of no use if she couldn't open it and if she went to try to open it, the man would no likely hit her for doing so. He placed his hand on her back, the knife was no longer in his hand and they started walking. He was making it so it seemed they were together, not like she was his captive. She didn't know exactly were he put the knife, but if she could play his game and then try to make a run for it where people were, she could have a chance.

They were just reaching the end of the alley, and she could see there were a fair enough of people out on this side, not many but enough. She was beginning to become even more hopeful. Before they left the alley however he stopped her again. He roughly made her face him, she slightly coward by the sudden move. She finally was able to see his face.

He was old enough to be her father, he had long strangely brown hair with wisps of greys coming out that dangled in front of his face and his eyes were dark and crazy. He had a very thin mouth, almost in a smirk. His eyebrows were furrowed down. He was staring directly into her eyes.

"You have gorgeous eyes," he drew the sentence out and it made Katara recoil and grimace at him.

"Who _are_ you?," she uttered the first words in barely a whisper. She had been trying to think why this man had taken her. Her first thought was that he wanted to kidnap her to get to Aang, but the longer she thought about it, a realization came into her mind.

He smiled at her, "Baby, I'm your man," he growled, "And you're my girl."

_He wants me. He wants me not because of Aang but because he want's to use me. _Her stomach dropped and she felt the need to throw up.

_"_You're disgusting. You're not my man, and I'm definitely not your girl," she spat at him.

Within a second, his knife was back out and he put it up to her throat. "You'll be anything I want you to be."

He stared right at her, and cocked his head as if to ask if she had anything else to say. She stayed silent as she felt the knife on her neck. She has to stay cool, when she gets into view of people that's when she can risk it, not now.

"You got it? You gonna be good?"

She gave a weak nod. His head was slightly twitching back and forth and his eyes were in a craze. The knife was gone once again, and he put his hand back on her back and they started walking again.

Once they stepped out of the alley, no one really paid any attention to them. The people who were on this side were far to busy in what they were doing, that they didn't care to look up.

He was staying the farthest distance he could from everyone, she felt the hand on her waist give her a little pinch and her mouth formed into a snarl. She felt his back bending as he was going to whisper something else into her ear. Before he uttered a word, Katara's fist slammed into his face and he roared with anger and pain. She quickly missed him trying to grab a hold of her as she made her getaway and started running.

"HELPP!" She started screaming and trying to run towards a small cart .

She opened her mouth again to scream but her hair was taken and yanked back words and then punched in the face. She was so taken back by it, she was unable to keep her footing and the force of the punch pushed her back and made her land on her back, falling onto a rock jutting out of the ground.

Her eyes flew open and every thing in her vision became white, from the amount of pain she was in. She could barely breath, and was taking gasp after gasp to try to fill her lungs with air. She thought she heard a woman call out but the pain hurt so bad that's all she focused on. She tried getting onto her knees and crawling, the pain still throbbing in her back.

As her vision was just becoming clear again, she was yanked up backwards and spun around. The man was sneering with such unbelievable rage, was shaking so hard, Katara believed that she was going to die right here.

"Hey let her go! Put your hands off her!" She heard an assortment of people now yelling.

"You made a big _fucking_ mistake." he snarled, she saw his arm move and she saw the knife.

"STOP!" a voice rang out above anything, deep and urgent, it was an order, "I command you to STOP!"

Katara recognized that voice. _I've heard that before_

Before she ever found out who it was, a searing pain went through her stomach, her body froze and she gasped. She looked down to see the knife being pulled out of her side and realized the deep crimson red that had begun to grow was her blood. She looked up and the man was simply just staring at her, and then he brought up his hand and gave another blow to her head. She stumbled backwards, everything in her body seemed to grow so heavy and she fell to the ground.

Feet pounded towards her. She felt a sudden blast of heat swarm past her body, only to be met seconds later with horrible screaming. She almost vomited when the smell of burnt flesh reached her nose. Her vision started going black, her ears pounded.

She barely saw the person bend down at her side. She could only make out that whoever was at her side was wearing the colors of the fire nation. Everything screamed in pain and she couldn't stop her vision from blacking out. Before all senses put her into a world of dark silence, she was able to just her name be said.

"Katara?" It was the same familiar voice she heard before she was stabbed.

_I know you. Who are you?_

She fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Katara groaned her sleep, she was just waking up. Her eyes were still closed and she kept zoning in and out. After awhile, the pain in her side had become so agonizing, that it forced her back into reality and finally, she was fully awake. Her head was pounding, her back throbbed; it made her let out a small cry. She tried lifting her hand to rub her head but every movement made the pain worse and cause her to feel dizzy.

The replay of what caused her to be in this condition played back in her head and she felt lost. She had no idea where she was, she had no idea who stabbed her, or who saved her. She became aware again that the unknown person who did happen to be next to her after she had been wounded, was someone whom she was almost certain she knew. The voice was too familiar.

She felt something wet running down her cheek. She tried to wipe the tear away, succeeding but causing more discomfort. She sighed.

There was a rustling inside the room, and Katara was just able to see a figure scamper out of the room, catching a small glance, she noticed the fire nation colors. She then remembered the person who was by her side before falling unconscious was wearing the colors of the nation as well. Katara then wanted badly to find out who was with her and if it were the same person from before. She became very worried as it dawned on her, the fire nation had her captive.

_Shit_.

* * *

The Fire Prince and his old uncle were sitting, discussing matters that had just been brought into their hands, when they heard the door unlock to the small room they were in and a short stout man bursted in, almost falling forward in such a rush to get into the room. He was panting, and it was clear he had ran quite a distance to deliver the news he was about to give.

He straightened up, looked at Zuko and then Iroh and bowed.

"I'm sorry to intrude, sirs, but the girl, she has woken."

Zuko nodded and looked immediately at his uncle. A slow smirk formed. It was obvious that Zuko had been waiting for this specific news to be delivered.

"Thank you," Zuko said, not even bothering to look at the man, "you are to go back and stay there until I arrive."

The short little man's panting had decreased significantly, he was still standing straight and once he heard his orders, he gave a nod.

"Yes sir," he bowed slightly again and was about to leave the room until his commanders voice filled the room again.

"And also," Zuko's voice became very stern and was now looking directly at the man, "do not talk to her."

"Yes sir, understood" with his final orders, the man was back rushing to room they were holding Katara in.

Zuko turned his head so he was once again looking at his uncle. Iroh was scratching is nose, stopped and looked at his nephew.

"She's finally awake uncle," Zuko said, telling his uncle what he already knew, "now I will able to get information of her and find the whereabouts of the Avatar-"

"Zuko." his uncle simply said his name and sighed, "This girl is not going to give you the location of the Avatar simply because she has been hurt and it is you who now has her. If you think it will be that easy, you should prepare yourself to be disappointed. Perhaps, you shouldn't go in yelling like you usually do, as we've seen in the past, it's not that effective."

Iroh watched is nephew, Zuko's face had hardened.

"And what should I do then, _uncle_," Zuko gritted his teeth, "go in there, have a little sit down, talk about the weather?"

"Your anger gets the best of you Zuko," Iroh rubbed his temples, "No. Not exactly what I was referring you to do, but I guess in a way, yes. You should go in there and _talk_ to her. None of your yelling, none of this Avatar business because-"

"I'm not having small talk with my captive! You always want to sit down and talk about useless things but I don't have time for that," Zuko stood up and pounded his fist on the table in front of him, "I need to find the Avatar _now _Uncle. We finally have something, one of his friends at that, and you don't expect me to drill her about him? _She_ is the enemy. I'm not being civilized with her."

Zuko stood in front of his uncle, nose scrunched up, waiting for a reply. When one didn't come he shook his head angrily and stormed out of the room, not giving a second glance back.

Iroh sat there and sighed at the unfortunate turn in their discussion. He had expected his nephew to get angry, like he always did, but part of him wished he had listened. He whispered to himself in the dark room.

"We are more the enemy to them, then they are to us."

* * *

Katara had been trying to sit up ever since the person left the room, but in every attempt she ended up falling back onto the bed from the pain that shot through her body. She had been able to get a look of where she currently was. She was on a small bed, that wasn't as comfortable as she first thought it was. The bed sat in the middle of quite a small room against a wall and there was one wooden chair in the left corner of the room. There were no windows, so the room was fairly dark. There was a side table next to the bed which had a lamp on it and which looked to have medicine on it as well.

The medicine almost confused her. She realized she was taken by the fire nation and they would know she a water bender. Not only that, but that she was associated with the Avatar. She didn't understand why they would be healing her. And not only that, but why they rescued her in the first place. A part of her already assumed this all was just another trap.

Katara lifted her upper body, trying to hurry through the pain so that she could properly sit up. She bit her bottom lip as the pain tore through her, pain racing in her side. She got up enough so that her back was up against the wall and was supporting her. She wasn't fully sitting up all the way, but it was better than before.

Just as she made her little victory of sitting up, she heard footsteps coming and with every step they became louder. She watched the door with squinted eyes, awaiting for someone to appear and within a few moments, a man was in the doorway. He looked tired. He wasn't young, most of his hair was turning grey, he had bags under his eyes and seemed like he hadn't had much sleep within the past few days. He wasn't particularly tall either, he was rather short and plump. He had a short white beard growing. Katara wondered whether this was the man who had left the room earlier.

He slid into the room a little further. He didn't look threatening.

"Who are you?" Katara questioned as she watched him walk back over to the chair and silently sat down. He sat there and stared at her, he didn't open his mouth to answer her question. "Well? I swear I will start screaming if you don't answer-"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, _Katara_," At the sound of her name she whipped her head in the direction of the new voice. It was the voice that she had recognized and had been going crazy about wanting to find out who it was. However, to who her eyes met standing in the doorway was possibly the worst person it could have been. He was wearing his regular stupid smirk on his face and his armor.

"Zuko! What are you-" She was so shocked at finding out that Zuko was the one who had her captive that she had jerked herself upwards and pain seared through her side, almost feeling like she ripped open the wound again. She yelled in agony, gripped the sides of the bed so hard her knuckles turned white. She tore at the bed sheets and gave out another yell, one full of anger. She felt the touch of someone's hand on her back trying to lower her back down to her original sitting position. She looked up to meet Zuko's eyes staring at her.

"Get your hands off me!" She batted away his hand. Zuko rolled his eyes and stopped trying to help. He took a few steps back, crossed his arms and stood waiting for her to calm down. After the pain subdued, Katara looked at him again.

"Where am I!"

"Stop shouting, my god," Zuko groaned. He turned to where the older guy was still sitting watching their delightful introductions to each other. "Please, step out of the room for a few minutes Hito."

Katara's stomach did a somersault as the man named Hito got up and left, leaving only the two of them in the room. She had never been scared of Zuko before, but the fact she was weak and hurt in a unfamiliar place with only him, it made her nervous.

He pulled out the chair Hito had just been sitting on and moved it so it was just about five feet from her and took a seat.

"You are aboard my ship as my prisoner. I took you after that man stabbed you in the side and you've been here ever since."

"_Your_ prisoner?" She glared at him and then gave a long sigh, "How long has it been."

"You've been out for approximately three days. The stab ran deep, but it didn't hit any internal organs. You lost a lot of blood, but I was able to get you to my specialized doctors, who have been treating you ever since." He looked at her, "Did you know the man?"

"No. I had never seen him in my life," she felt tears forming as she remembered the incident, "he told me if I ran, he'd kill me."

"What did he want from you?"

She just looked at Zuko, she swallowed and looked away. When she looked back she could tell he understood. She avoided his eyes after, embarrassed.

"What happened to him?" She asked in such a tired voice.

"I killed him," he said in such a calm voice it kind of scared her. "He doesn't matter though. I do, however know something- someone- who does."

_I should have known. Doesn't he know that I would never betray my friends…_

"Where is the Avatar?"

* * *

After Zuko had stormed out of the room, Iroh had followed close behind. He was standing outside the room which his nephew and the water bender were in. When he had arrived there, Hito was just leaving. They gave each other curt nods, Iroh stood by the door and Hito went a little way down the hallway and sat crossed legged on the floor, head in hands. The door wasn't thick so it was easy for Iroh to listen to the conversation going on behind it. He heard Zuko fill in Katara to where she was, asked her whether she knew the now dead man. He felt bad for the girl, he hadn't known for sure what the reasoning was behind the stabbing but one of his guesses was that it was because the disgusting man couldn't keep it in his pants. He didn't understand people.

Iroh was displeased that Zuko didn't listen to his advice. He heard his nephew ask the longing question as to where the young lady's friend was. He was happy he didn't go in there, arms up yelling about where the Avatar was, because he could see him going directly in there like that.

He sighed, his nephew could be so stubborn. He understood the reasoning behind it, which made the whole situation even more depressing. His whole life revolved around tracking down the Avatar and catching him, just so he could finally feel accepted and loved by his own father, his own flesh and blood. It pained Iroh to knew his brother, Ozai, would still feel the same way about Zuko even if he were to track down the Avatar and bring him back. He may give him honor, but he would never get the love. It is one thing he could not forgive his brother for, for banishing his son and not giving him the love the father should give a son.

Iroh tapped his foot wondering how long Zuko would be in there. He wanted to get a cup of tea.

* * *

'_Where is the Avatar?'_ those four words lingered in her head. Was Zuko that stupid that he would think that she would just tell him?

_Idiot_.

"Do you really believe I'm going to tell you where you can find him?" she gave a snort and shook her head, looking some place else other than having to look at him.

"Well," Zuko drew out the word as he got up from his seat, she still didn't bother to look at him "you should."

"And why is that?" she was looking at the table next to her, pretending to be totally fascinated with what was on the table, even though she was listening intently on what he was doing. She felt his breath on her ear, she didn't flinch nor move in any way. As much as she wanted to back away and have him out of her space, she wasn't letting him have the satisfaction of being scared.

"Because I don't think you wanna get hurt anymore than you already are," he took a breath and lingered for a few more seconds and then finally pulled away and stood watching her.

She slowly turned her head and looked him directly in the eyes. She watched his nose flare out as he breathed, she felt her heart racing.

"I'm almost positive you wouldn't have any more pain inflicted onto me Zuko," she watched as he narrowed his eyes at her, "and let's say you did, I would never give up any information about my friends. Even if it meant my own death, I would never betray them."

He stared at her, Uncle was proving to be right once again.

"What makes you think I wont hurt you?"

"You hate seeing people in pain who don't deserve it, hence why you saved me before knowing it was me. You wouldn't hurt a defenseless girl who's already wounded and in pain and I just know you won't," she gave a quick smirk

What she was saying was growing Zuko's frustration and anger. Before she could say anything else he quickly stepped forward and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there. He put his face right in front of hers, in a snarl. She looked taken back and shocked at what had just happened.

"I couldn't care less when people are in pain, _hence_ why I killed that man. And okay," he spit, "you're right, I won't hurt a defenseless stupid girl."

He tightened his grip on her shoulders and she winced, "And you know _nothing_ about me."

He let her go and turned away from her. Katara immediately grabbed her shoulders. His nails had dug into them and her headache had started again. He had turned around.

"You're in here for one more day," he said angrily, she could tell he was trying to calm himself though, "Hito needs his room back, the gentleman who was in her before. So you'll have to be moved elsewhere on the ship."

His fists were clenched and he started for the door.

"Where will I go then?"

His hand was opening the door and he stopped, he didn't look back at her but he answered her in a unhelpful answer.

"I don't know yet."

She narrowed her eyes as she watched him leave.

_You don't know? Wonderful._

* * *

Iroh finally saw the door to the room opening and already knew his nephew was in a bad temper as he had overheard the discussion.

"How was the girl, Zuko?" Iroh smiled at him, messing around.

"Ah shut up Uncle," Zuko strode past him, not breaking is walk.

Iroh chuckled, "Would you like to go get a cup of tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After Zuko had left the room, Katara had kept staring at the door in which his body had just disappeared from. She wasn't looking at anything in particular or expecting anyone to walk back in, her eyes were just looking in that direction, focusing in and out. She wasn't exactly shocked from what just happened or from the revelation that she was now under the captivity of the Fire Prince. She had already knew she was somewhere with the Fire Nation from when she woke up and saw the glimpse of their Nations colors upon the receding figure of the man, whom she was now informed of, is Hito. The old man looked harmless, almost what you'd picture someone's grandfather would look like, but she didn't trust him. She didn't trust anyone on this ship. Once Zuko had indicated this was Hito's room, she felt weird laying in his bed. It also caused some sort of panic within her, hearing that she was unable to stay in this room any longer and that Zuko himself didn't even know where she was going to go.

However, Katara was disturbed. In her current condition, she wasn't exactly in the greatest shape to put up a good fight. Or a fight at all for that matter. And the fact it was hers and Aang's enemy who had her, didn't make her anymore pleased. Everything was falling into Zukos favor. She was aboard his ship, and finding out that she had been out for a total of three days made her dread about where they currently were. She could be farther from her friends and her brother than she first imagined.

It was clear they had taken all possessions of hers, everything around her was practically foreign to her, even what she was wearing wasn't hers. A seemingly very long white shirt had been put on her, it reached past her knees and then loose fitted pants had put on her also. She shuddered at the thought of who changed her. She prayed it were a woman but she didn't think many, or any, women were on the ship besides her. It almost made her want to get sick.

After awhile of going over her situation and replaying everything that had happened, starting from when Appa had fallen sick to now, her mind wandered to Aang. She ached to know where they were. She so badly wanted to know how Appa was doing, what her friends and brother thought of her disappearance and what they were doing because of it. She day dreamed of them coming to her rescue and her waking up from this nightmare and everything going back to normal.

Amidst her thoughts, the door had creaked open slightly and she was fully aware of everything around her in an instant, carefully watching the door. It slowly opened and revealed the tiny fat man. Hito. Katara narrowed her eyes at him, he walked in and gave her short nod and waddled over to his little chair which was still a few feet from the bed. He took it and moved it back to its previous place in the corner and sat down. He didn't look at Katara again but she continued to stare at him. As she watched him sit there, head bowed, eyes slightly close, she huffed and crossed her arms. She had begun growing tired again. She tried fighting sleep, she had just woken up and wanted to stay awake but she ended being taken over by her tiredness and closed her eyes.

* * *

Katara startled awake a few hours later from a nightmare involving the man who had stabbed her. She woke in a sweat, gasping, his face flashing in her mind. She held her head and shook it, trying to get the images of his crazed face out of her mind and to stop replaying the sight of blood spilling out of her. She started calming down, telling herself she was awake now, that it was okay. She looked up to find Hito staring at her, in what she was surprised by, sadness and concern.

"Nightmare..." she mumbled and started playing with her hands, embarrassed he had just witnessed her.

"No need to be embarrassed."

Katara almost didn't even hear him, he said it so quietly, she had to strain to listen. It was the first time she heard him talk, and though she was sleeping, someone had come in and gave him permission to talk to her if he wanted to. She looked at him at again, she hadn't realized before, but now he held a book in his hands, quite a thick book. She wasn't able to see the title, so had no idea what it was about, but she assumed he was avid reader, from the size of it. She truly did wonder about this man, he didn't seem like he'd be a part of the Fire Nation. He looked to harmless. Too caring.

He'd had gone back to reading, and Katara began fiddling with her hands again, unsure of what to do. Obviously this was his room, and seeing that he continued to stay in here while she was placed in the room and the fact that Zuko didn't know where else to put her, made her assume there were no available rooms. She felt bad for both the old man, and for herself. She wondered whether they had a prison on the ship and if they were going to throw her in there.

As the time passed by, Katara started feeling more comfortable with the Hito being in the room with her. She was curious as to if Zuko had ordered him to watch her, but she really didn't care. It's not like she would be able to get him out anyways. She began to think more and more about her injury, the pain had subdued a minimal amount. With every movement it still stung and throbbed and it became very obnoxious and maddening. She knew a bruise on her back had formed from falling on the rock. And her head was, more or less, constantly pounding. She started to roll up the shirt to examine the wound. She couldn't tell much at first glance. There were gauzes which covered, they needed to be changed soon though, as they were dirty with darkened dried blood and tinted yellow from the stab.

"You're lucky," Hito said, "the knife didn't hit any major organs or arteries. It was deep and caused a lot of blood to spill, but if it were to have hit anything, you could very likely be dead right now."

Katara gulped. She knew she could be dead, and that scared her, and hearing another person say she was fortunate to have lived made her feel even more lucky to be alive. She nodded at him.

"Yes, Zuko had told me it didn't hit anything."

She was unsure of what exactly to say next. There were many questions she wanted answered and she saw this as an opportunity to possibly have some of them cleared up.

"Who, exactly, carried me here after I was stabbed?"

"Prince Zuko carried you himself onto the ship," he watched Katara sigh and roll her eyes, she had hoped it was anyone else besides Zuko who had carried her. Hito chuckled, "Yes. He had to run back to the ship, yelling out orders to everyone, making sure the doctors were ready for you. By the time he had made it back, he was covered in a lot of your blood."

Katara pictured being carried by Zuko, bloodied and unconscious. She tried thinking if Zuko would have been scared. Or angry at the fact a girl were just stabbed. Or perhaps he would have been angry for his clothing getting stained instead. Katara didn't know what to think.

"Once they got you sewn up and they were sure you were going to be okay, they brought you here, to my room and I was kicked out after that."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your room and-"

Hito held up his hand and shook his head. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't apologize, it is fine. I think we'd both say its clear you need the room much more than this old fella does," he said indicating himself, "And I'm going to be getting the room back tomorrow it seems they said anyways."

Katara smiled at him but the reminder of being kicked out of the room tomorrow made her frown and feel that familiar pulse of worry begin.

"Hito, would you by any chance know where Zuko would put me tomorrow?" she shifted in the bed so she was able to look and talk to Hito more comfortably. Hito scratched his head and frowned at her.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't have any idea where Prince Zuko may be placing you. I haven't been told anything of that sorts and there's not many available rooms upon the main ship."

Katara groaned, she could tell what he said was the truth, he had no idea on the matter of where she possibly could be going.

"You said main ship, is that what were on?"

"Yes."

"So there's more?"

"Yes. There are four other ships accompanying the Prince," he watched her, and then cracked his knuckles.

Katara's jaw dropped as she heard there were four other ships.

_How many ships can you possibly need? I would see one as perfectly fine._

Hito seeing her surprise went on to say how the Prince of the Fire Nation on deserved the best and then silently said to himself more than her, even if he were banished.

Katara looked at him as he said that last bit about Zuko being banished. She could tell he regretted even mentioning it, so she didn't say anything about it. She already knew Zuko had been banished, for reasons because of his father, but exactly why she didn't know. And she didn't care to know.

"So then, do you think he would put me on of the other ships if there is no more room on this one?"

"Highly unlikely," he stood up and walked over to the table next to the bed, picking up a jar and opening it, "It would seem reasonable as to Prince Zuko keeping you on this ship so he could make sure you were just in reach of him and was able to keep an eye on your injury himself."

He took clean gauzes out of the drawer on the table.

"I have to re-administer the medicine and clean the wound, so no further infection forms."

She nodded her head, relieved the old gauzes were being changed and her stab cleaned but she did feel awkward as she rolled up her shirt and Hito began removing the old, dirty gauze and started cleaning her wound. What he used to clean it with stung and she had to bite her lip from crying out. He looked at her apologetically. He took the jar he had already opened, and scooped up a thick green, grey paste and smoothed it over the lesion. He then finished up by applying the fresh gauze and put a bandage on it.

He walked over and cleaned his hands in a clean bucket of water that had been put there for that reason.

"Thank you," she said as he finished cleaning off his hands and walked back to his chair.

"You don't need to thank me, anything to help you out miss," he smiled.

Katara smiled back at him. They contunied to talk for awhile after that, and then Katara fell asleep once again.

* * *

Zuko sat in the same room as he was before, and his uncle sat across from him. They had been sitting in silence for almost ten minutes before Zuko became overly frustrated and sick of the silence. He sighed, put his elbows on the table in front of him and put his head in his hands.

"I have no place I can put this girl, Uncle," he looked up at Iroh, clearly distressed about it, "All the rooms on this ship are already occupied, and she can't bunk with any of the men for quite obvious reasons. She can't go onto any of the other ships- I have to be able to see her at anytime of the day. And the prison is way off topic since she has a serious injury."

"I see the situation you're in," Iroh nodded his head.

"That's it?" Zuko stared at him. "That's all you have to say? You're not going to say one of your stupid crazy ideas that somehow in the end, end up being actually _useful_? That give me some sort of idea as to what to do?"

Out of all the times is uncle decides to stay quiet, he picks this time? His uncle gave a small laugh.

"If they are so stupid, Zuko, why then ask me to say them?" He smiled at his annoyed nephew. "As you've stated before, there are no open room upon this ship, and moving her to one of the others is out of the question, so all I am seeing is that... she should be moved into your room."

"What?!" Zuko jumped out of his chair and stared at his uncle in utter disbelief, "You _are_ out of your mind! You honestly think I should put her into my bedroom?"

He watched his uncle nod, he had a slight smile on his face, finding this amusing.

"Yea? And where then, do _I_ sleep?"

"Your bedroom, like every other same old night," his uncle said, looking at him like the answer had been obvious.

"You're crazy," Zuko started pacing the room, "How do you think that is going to work? There is one bed. One bed, uncle. I am not sleeping in the same bed as her!"

"There is the couch," his uncle suggested.

"That couch was supposed to be sat on, not slept on. It's not even a decent size to have a full grown person sleep on it. And with her injury, it wouldn't be so great," he looked at his uncle, Iroh was just about to open his mouth to say something, "No, I'm not sleeping on it either!"

Iroh closed his mouth and stared at his nephew. He had grown a lot of patience for him over the years.

"What other option do you have Zuko?" He stood up and went to were Zuko was standing.

After awhile, Zuko let out a long sigh.

"I know. She's not going to be happy about it."

Iroh nodded and patted Zuko's shoulder.

"She'll probably put up a good fight about it."

"That's what I'm dreading most, she'll probably start screaming and then everyone on the boat will think Im murdering her."

"Yes they will," Iroh chuckled and gave him another pat on the back.

"I have to think about this. See if there are anyways around this," Zuko started for the door, going to his bedroom and thoroughly think through it. If he was lucky something would come to him in his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The first day everything went down hill for Katara, when she was taken and stabbed and then unfortunately taken prisoner by the Fire Prince himself, her friends were still back in the forest not having a clue as to what had happened to her. They were cluelessly in their own little world, all their worries surrounding Appa. They waited on Katara to come back with the medicine, oblivious to the fact that she was close to death herself.

As the first couple of hours came and went, Toph and Sokka didn't think anything of it but Aang had been worrying ever since he saw the last of Katara disappear through the trees and would constantly ask the others if he should go after Katara and help her out.

"Baldie, she's a grown girl, she can make it back and forth fine," Toph said, stretching her arms over her head and yawning as she laid against Appa, who had been sleeping and lazily opening his eyes from time to time. "Sit back and relax, stop your worrying."

As the hours began to pass by and nightfall started to fall however, they all began to become very anxious. At every noise that came through the forest, they all would look, besides Toph. They would all strain to hear every small sound that echoed, always hoping to see Katara come through the trees back to them.

Before they had really started to see a problem, nightfall had fell over them, covering everything in shadows and giving up the possibility to go out and try to find her. The forest was too dense, you wouldn't be able to see five feet in front of you and being unsure of what walked the forest at night halted everything in trying to find her. The three of them walked around the area surrounding their little campsite, fire in hands, calling her name. But it became clear that they weren't going to be answered.

The little group feel asleep hoping for the best, but imagining the worst as their thoughts got the best of them. In the morning Toph went to the markets where Katara had gone in search of her or for information. Even with her sight gone, she was probably the more efficient one in getting there. Aang had gone back and searched the forest while Sokka stayed with Appa.

"This is all my fault!" Sokka heard Aang's voice before he saw him. The young Avatar walked out of the trees, becoming visible. His shoulders were slumped and his head was down, trying to hide his red teary eyes. "How could I let her go off by herself?"

"Come on Aang, it's not your fault," Sokka got up from the ground where he was sitting and walked over to Aang. He felt awkward seeing his friend cry and was unsure of what to say. "It's both all of our faults and none of our faults. We couldn't have known anything would happen. And nothing's probably happened, she'll come back with Toph fine."

Sokka tried to give a reassuring smile but Aang could tell he was as scared and upset about his sisters disappearance as much as he was.

"I should have gone with her," Aang muttered and stared emptily at the ground.

"Well find her," Sokka patted the boy on the shoulder, "well find her Aang."

It was clear in Sokka's voice that it was only pure hope he spoke of, nothing of fact, nothing of actual truth. He was unsure if his sister was actually fine, and he had started feeling sick at the bottom of his stomach the longer he thought about it and the longer she was gone. He began thinking something bad may have happened. Seeing his friend so lost and angry at himself, he couldn't offer anything less than hope though.

Aang hung his head and sighed, wiped away the tears in his eyes and then looked up to the sky. If he had just listened to his gut and gone after her, had gone with her in the first place they wouldn't be in this position. Katara would be here safe with them. He grew angry at himself, and even though Sokka's words rang true about the fact no one could have knew something would have happened, it didn't change the fact he just watched her walk away by herself. He threw up his arms.

"When is Toph supposed to be back!?" Aang yelled.

"Right now, Twinkle Toes," Toph's voice rang out. The two boys whipped their heads around to see her working her way out and into the clearing. She held a bag in her hand. Aang desperately searched for Katara, hoping she was following closely behind. His hops fused out as he saw she wasn't.

"You didn't find her did you?" Aang questioned Toph has she walked her way slowly to them. She threw the bag at Aang and he caught it in one swift motion.

"There's Appa medicine," she sat down on the ground, crossing her feet and looking in the direction she knew Aang and Sokka stood. She didn't say anything else.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled at her as she stayed silent.

"No I didn't find her, Aang," she sounded very distressed and sad as she talked, it caused Aang and Sokka to exchange concerned glances at each other. Aang walked up to her and knelt down to where she was sitting so he was right in front of her.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Yea I did," She went silent again and Sokka threw up his arms and started pacing, "You two have to prepare yourself for what I have to tell you."

Sokka immediately stopped pacing and felt his stomach drop as she said that, he slowly walked over to her and knelt beside Aang who was wide eyes, staring Toph done. Aang gulped.

"When I got to town, I just kind of strolled around, listening to hear her voice or hear something and at first I didn't hear anything. I came upon a group of people though who were gossiping and at first I didn't think any thing they were saying was of relevance until I heard of something that happened yesterday in the town. Something about a crazy man who stabbed a girl."

"No," Aang whispered under his breath, not liking where this was going, becoming extremely scared from what Toph was saying.

"I interrupted them and one of the women saw everything happen. A girl started screaming and running and when every one looked to see what the commotion was, a guy had stabbed the girl." Toph said, she started shaking, "It was Katara."

Sokka pounded the ground and started cursing, Aang froze up and stopped breathing, eyes wide. He then started gasping, tears forming instantaneous.

"What happened to her! Where is she Toph?!" Sokka roared.

"Don't yell at me! After she was stabbed, the guy was killed-"

"What?!"

"-a fire bender was there and tried to stop what was happening and when the guy didn't stop and tried to run away after, he went up in smoke."

"But what about Katara?" Aang whispered, he looked so helpless.

"The guy from the fire nation took her. He started barking orders and running away with her... back to his ship," Toph said quietly. " It was _scar face_."

"Who?" Sokka asked, frustrated Toph was using nicknames.

"She means Zuko," Aang whispered. "Zuko has Katara."

Sokka erupted in furious yells.

"Zuko has my sister! This can't possibly be real! He's probably let her die. Damn it! He's probably drinking her blood or something!"

"Sokka stop being an idiot! Really? Drinking her blood? You are so dumb," Toph almost laughed at what he had just said. "I've heard that scar face took her onto his ship to have her helped. The rumors are that she's being healed and that the _Prince_ himself is staying with her until the operation is over."

Aang finally yelled out as he stood and walked away. Sokka's rage had seem to dissapear as he just stood there, a blank look on his face. His eyes darted around and his mouth opened but said nothing. He slowly fell to his knees.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Sokka asked weakly trying his hardest to not to have his voice crack.

Toph crawled over to him and put her hand on his back.

"She'll be fine. Katara's a tough cookie."

"If she's being healed and taken care of that's good, right? But what if she isn't?"

Aang came back, his eyes red and puffy. He was holding his staff in one hand.

"We have to find Katara."

Three days passed since then.

* * *

Zuko woke up and began to stretch himself out, and then yawned. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He did not want to get out of bed. He closed his eyes again and tried to fall back asleep but it was of no use. He swung both legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He hung his head as he remembered what today had stored for him. He had to get Katara into another room. His room.

He stood up and walked over to his very large mahogany dresser and opened it. He pulled out a black under shirt, then everything else else which consisted of the colors red and gold, besides his armor. He took his time to get dressed and walked over to the bathroom when he was finished.

He cleaned his face. He had been up all night trying to find someplace else other than his own room that she could go. No other options came to him. The fact that Katara was so very badly injured, rooms that could have kept her, weren't possible.

_How in the world am I ever going to get her to actually agree to come. Force is always an answer... I don't want to force her though. Wait, why do I care? She's a stupid girl._

He shook his head and tried to just clear his head of all thoughts at the moments. He dried his face with a red towel and headed for his bedroom door. Before he left he grabbed a small bag and put it in his pocket. This is going to be one loud morning.

* * *

Katara woke to Hito gently shaking her. She looked up and smiled at him and then proceeded to close her eyes once again and roll over, very slowly trying to cause the least pain possible. Hito shook her again.

"Lady Katara, you must wake up. Prince Zuko will be here quite soon to talk about where you shall be taken today."

"Why cant he just wait till later," She grunted. Then remembering this was Hito's room and she had been taking it for the past few days, she uttered an apology.

"It's fine," he chuckled. He helped her sit up in the bed, trying to help her so that she was in as less discomfort possible but she kept wincing. When she was finally sitting up, she was panting and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Hito."

"You are welcome Lady Katara."

"You can just call me Katara, Hito."

"No, no. It shows respect to the ladies and that we are gentleman," he nodded his head and smiled a warm smile at her. Katara smiled back.

Before Zuko had come, Hito and Katara chatted together, mostly about things that really had no relevance. When Zuko did show he had an unpleasant look on his face. His uncle was by his side. Hito got up to leave.

"I will leave my prince," he bowed and walked out of the room.

Katara watched as he left, wishing he has stayed inside of the room. She looked at Zuko, squinting her eyes and sending daggers his way.

"Well?" she snapped and he cocked one his eyebrows up.

"Well..." he had a blank look on his face, "I've figured out a place for you to go."

"Yea? And that would be _where_?" She crossed her arms and kept staring at him like he was the worst person in the world. "The prison?"

"No," He said simply

_She want's to kill me. Look at those eyes, she hates my guts. Though she's kind of cute when she's angry- Wait! No! What am I saying? She's a water peasant, she is the farthest thing from attractive._

Katara watched Zuko wrinkle his nose, she didn't think much of it.

"No," he began to smirk. He would wait until she gave up, then he would tell her and he would watch her freak out- He still didn't want to have to hear her screaming though. And he still had yet to figure out a way to get her into his bedroom. He didn't even know how he would get her to his bedroom, she could barely walk. She'd have to be carried and how was that going to be possible with _this_ girl.

"Zuko!" Katara looked at him annoyed, what was he daydreaming?

"What?" he snapped at her, even though he probably shouldn't have, he was the one lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear what she said. He watched her roll her eyes.

"Are there any rooms on_ this _ship I could go on?" the same answer came, 'No'. "Then what the kitchen? The hallway!"

Her voice had started to rise, "Or maybe even-"

"My bedroom?" Zuko said interrupting her sentence. He watched as her eyes grew wide in surprise, and her face contorted into rage.

"What?!" she screamed it. Zuko and Iroh flinched at the sound and they watched as she jerked herself upwards causing another much louder scream to erupt from her. Iroh was already going to her aid and Zuko went to the other side to help her.

_Stupid girl. It's like she totally forgot she had a major wound… but I guess I would have to, if someone told me I had to sleep with the person that was keeping me prisoner_.

Katara whole body had sharp pains going threw it. Her stomach felt like she was jabbed with the knife again. She saw Zuko and his Uncle coming to her aid and at that time she really didn't care who helped her. She was full of so much pain and so much anger, that both her mind and body felt like they were bursting.

Iroh placed his hand on her back and rubbed it and Zuko got a bagful of ice. He walked over, pulled down the covers and laid it softly on her stomach where the wound was. When he did this she gripped his hand and squeezed with all of her strength. His hand hurt and her nails were digging into it but he dealt with it.

_She must be in a world of pain._

She breathed out a long breath and let go of Zuko's hand.

"Better?" asked Iroh's soft worried voice.

She nodded and looked at Iroh and smiled, she said 'thank you,' and then she looked at Zuko and just glared at him. She turned her head and didn't say anything. Her hands were shaking and her stomach still cringed with pain. She let out deeps breaths, trying to get he breathing steady.

"What no thanks?" Zuko was annoyed. She didn't say anything, just glared back at him, "Whatever, like I really care."

"You can't," she stared evilly at him, "What are you? A raging hormonal boy that's going to try to put the moves on a defenseless girl? You want to put me in your bed so you can do _stuff_?"

"What?! You seriously think I'd do that? I would never do that to a girl!" He started to get furious and felt his body temperature rise. He wanted to blast her with fire for putting that accusation on him. How could she think _he_ would do that to _her_? "There is no other place for you to go! I'm not going to do _stuff_."

"_Sicko," _Katara looked at him and smirked, "I'm not going- you can't make me."

"You have to!" He snarled and threw up his hands which gave off a spark of fire but it quickly died. He saw his uncle in the corner get worried. He had asked him to come in case Katara had harmed herself or gotten out of hand while he told the news. "You can't stay here. This is Hito's room, you have to go someplace else and there is no other place for you to go."

"Well if you hadn't kidnapped me we wouldn't be in this situation!" Katara yelled back. She wanted to get up and hit him.

"If hadn't _kidnapped_ you, you would be dead!" he shouted back. He turned his back to her. He tried to calm himself, he didn't need to get out of control and send this room up in flames. She was silent, and when she didn't say anything he turned around again. She no longer looked at him with anger but sadness.

"You're right," she bent her head down, "I would be dead."

He stood there shocked. Did she really just admit to him being right? The person who had just called him a 'sicko'. He didn't know what to say.

"You've still kidnapped me though! And are keeping me as your prisoner!" she looked at him and pointed a finger. Zuko watched the anger return to her eyes but he could still see the sadness.

_Of course, she's yelling again._

What did she think he was going to do? Give him an apology and a thank you? He did though want a thank you from her. 'Thanks for saving my life". Is that too much to want? Rage began to boil inside of him again, his body temperature rising once again. He knew Katara and his uncle could feel the heat radiating from his body. He knew they knew he was pissed.

Katara felt the heat and grew scared he would cast fire on her. The worry however made her yell more, it was the only thing she could think of doing and the only think she really could do.

"Im your prisoner and you want me to just go and hop in your bed and sleep with you! You don't think straight, you don't have any emotion for anyone. You don't love _anyone_-"

Zuko was suddenly in her face and slammed her against the wall, digging his nails into her skin. His hands started burning causing Katara to flinch from the heat.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again!" He pushed her harder against the wall.

Zuko's burning hands on her skin caused her eyes to start watering. It hurt like hell. Zuko just glared at her, with such fury in his eyes it looked like he wanted to murder her. And she thought he was going to do just that.

"Zuko! Stop your hurting me! Please!" Katara felt a tear roll down her cheek, she then roared into his face, "STOP!"

He pulled away away from her and stared.

"You were hurting me," she whispered and began to cry, holding herself in her arms.

"Zuko," Iroh's voice came.

"Don't start Uncle," he said. Watching Katara he felt regret rise in him, but he pushed it back down, hiding it from himself. He walked away from her and simply left the room, in search for Hito.

Iroh stayed back and watched as she coward in the bed, crying. He shook his head at his nephew and he walked up to her.

"I am sorry Katara. My nephew has a temper and sometimes he," he looked at her and felt her pain and felt embarrassment for how his nephew acted, "lets it out the wrong way."

Katara sniffed but she didn't look at Iroh, she kept her head down. She knew Zuko's uncle was much better than Zuko and most of the fire nation but she just wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry," he walked over to the table and went through the door and picked up a white cream out of it, "put this on the burns, it will make them heal faster."

He then left with deep sympathy for the girl. He had wished to do something but Zuko had told him very clearly to just stand there and do _nothing. _Not to utter a word, not to move. He was only there if Katara had begun to become to much of a problem and if she hurt herself. Not if _Zuko_ had hurt her. He promised himself he would do something if there was ever a next time.

* * *

Zuko walked out of the room angry. Both at Katara but at himself as well. Whenever he leaves her he's always in such a worse mood than he was before he saw her. He spotted Hito a little ways down the hallway and walked to him. He took out the small bag he took earlier from his room and shoved it in his hands.

"Put that into Katara's drinking water. It is a sleeping powder, it will dissolve once it's put in, so it will look perfectly fine when you give it to her. She's not cooperating and this will get her to where she needs to go."

Hito raised his eyebrows, then quickly put on a neutral face. He took the bag, bowed to Zuko, muttered a quick, "yes prince Zuko," and scurried off to his room which Iroh was just leaving.

Zuko waited in the hall until she fell asleep. Trying to rid his anger. Trying to rid his thoughts. _You don't love anyone- _Katara's voice rang in his head. She didn't know anything. She didn't know his past. His mother.

* * *

Hito offered Katara a glass of water and she took it gratefully, unaware of what had been mixed into her drink. She said a quick thank you to him and drank the water, feeling the refreshing liquid slide down her throat. She drank the whole cup and handed it back to Hito who set it back onto the table. Her burns had subsided when she had put on the cream Iroh had given here. Her shoulders and back hurt though, from where Zuko had slammed her. And her stomach throbbed.

_It always throbs._

Katara felt a sudden wave of sleepiness overcome her. Then another. She tried staying awake and fighting the urge and need to fall asleep but she quickly found herself falling. S closed her eyes and started falling asleep.

_Why am I so tired? _

She then fell fully asleep and went into a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Blurs of colors swarmed her vision. Figments of reds and blues came, gold and silver danced by, yellow and green flashed repeatedly. Who knew how long she had been watching the colors float by. It was all she could see, she was in a world of bright dazzling colors. She almost wished to live in this beautiful world. Soon though everything became shockingly white all of a sudden. The colors left and in return came nothing. A solid white palette. It grew with intensity, and soon it was blinding, but she couldn't close her eyes, she couldn't escape. She didn't want to be here anymore. It began to hurt, her whole body began to shake violently from the pain. She wanted to claw her skin, she wanted out, she couldn't take it. She couldn't take the incredible ray of light. It somehow just got brighter, she didn't understand how it was able to, it seemed to mock her, watch her squeal in anguish. Fire seemed to be living under skin. And when the light became too much, her world became black. And someone was screaming. It sounded like they were right next to her. Oh god she want to die._

* * *

Zuko was panicking. He had woken to Katara's heavy breathing, thinking nothing of it, just assuming that she was having a hot flash or something of that matter. He had sat up in bed and watched her, waiting until her breathing subsided, but as the minutes passed by he realized it was only getting worse. She began to shake and he could see her eyes were darting back and forth rapidly underneath her eyelids. The shaking became uncontrollable.

He had scrambled out of the bed, almost falling on his face in the attempt to get out. He rushed to her side, and stared at her for a few seconds unsure of what to do. He shook her gently, calling out her name but it didn't do anything. He put his hand over her forehead.

_Shit, it's burning like crazy._

He shook her with more force and said her name again with a higher voice. Her shaking was becoming too much and he tried to hold her down but it cause her to squeal out in pain and he loosened his grip. He tried looking around the room for anything that could help.

He could splash her with water to try and wake her up but the fear of it only making things worse caused him to quickly push that idea away. He looked back down at her as she yelled out in pain. He shouted her name and shook her again. He was just about to run to the door and yell for a doctor when she started screaming. Her screams were full of pain and fear. It was pure misery to listen to.

He began to dread that this was his fault. Was it because of the sleeping powder? Was it because of her injury? An infection? He ran to the door and tried unlocking it but his hands were shaking from his panic that it was far more difficult than it should have been.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

He finally unlocked the door and yanked it open furiously. The guard who was standing outside the door looked at him with the most confused look, trying to peek in as he heard Katara's screams. Her roars of pain echoed down the hallway.

"GET A DOCTOR!" Zuko howled at him. The guard was almost taken back by it and stared at Zuko wide eyed, "NOW!"

The man jolted backwards, stumbled on his own feet and then started running down the hallway to fulfill his orders. Zuko watched him run out of sight and when he no longer could see him, he cursed and punched the wall next to him out of frustration.

Katara's scream pitched higher and he raced back to her. She was still trembling and now was whimpering to her self. He had seen a lot of bad, horrible things in his life, but this terrified him to see her like this. He scooped her up so she was in his arms and began to rock back and forth, trying his best to sooth her.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay Katara. I'm here," he kept repeating it, trying to help her. Her trembling had stopped almost completely. "I'm here."

* * *

Two hours later, Zuko was pacing outside his bedroom door. He'd been like that for quite awhile already and with every minute that went by he became more and more anxious. When he thought he had heard someone coming to tell him news of sorts about Katara, he'd stop and stare at the door expectedly. But every time, he was faced with disappointment when he realized his ears had only fooled him.

After the guard had left, Zuko stayed holding Katara, murmuring soft words to try and calm her. Three doctors had hurried into the room soon after, questioned their prince and then made him wait outside. They kept Katara in the room, for fear that if they tried to move her somewhere else as they tried to help her and find out what went wrong, that another episode of what just happened would occur. Plus, it was probably in favor to just keep her there anyways.

He kept getting angry with himself every so often because he couldn't understand why he was so worried about her. There were so many factors about her that should have made him just walk away without a care. She was his prisoner. She was a peasant. She belonged to the water tribe. And most of all, she was friends with the Avatar. It angered him that he cared.

_"I don't care. I'm just worried if something happens to her, than I start from scratch again with the Avatar." _He didn't believe in his own words when he told himself this though.

He heard something from behind the door and this time he was sure someone was coming out. He stood straight and waited, his face becoming neutral, his eyes narrowing,

One doctor slipped out the door and walked up to him. The two others appeared and stood a bit back. They all simultaneously bowed.

"What is wrong with the girl?" Zuko's voice was firm, strong. He tilted his head up a bit and watched the man closest to him, directing the question at him.

The man's face almost wore a strange look as Zuko asked him this. He was a man in his thirties, although he looked older from the wrinkles that wrapped around his face. His hair was slicked back, in a smooth greasy mess. He took in a small breath.

"Prince Zuko," the man began, "As of the moment, myself and the other two, do not know exactly what caused this episode to happen. She is currently fine, she did wake as we were finishing. The girls health is in perfect condition, excluding her wound of course, but that is healing quite exceptionally. I examined it and there was no look of infection, the wound has been treated with great care these past few days, has been bandaged at all times. The possibility that it caused this, is unlikely."

"And the sleeping powder?" Zuko had dreaded this, to think this was caused because he gave her something her body couldn't handle.

"Do not fret over that Prince. We had thought it a possibility, but a improbable one. The powder itself had nothing wrong with it; fresh, correctly made, correctly administrated. Most people aren't allergic or have problems with, especially water benders, as they are familiar with the ingredients. There was no sign of a allergic reaction, so we also ruled that out."

"Then what happened?!" He became mad. For the two hours he had been standing, pacing back and forth outside his own bedroom door, unable to go in, waiting for answer and they still haven't given him one. His eyes shown with anger. He quickly put himself back together.

"Well. Sir..." the corner of the doctors face twitched, "we think it may have had to do with the brain, something mentally rather than physically. Nothing with her actual health is wrong. What we believe it was, in short, was a nightmare."

Zuko stared at him like he was stupid. The man held up his hand and began talking again.

"The brain is an incredible thing. There have been instances where when a person has been wounded or has fallen very sick, that they have nightmares of the pain. If when they are asleep, and the pain becomes unbearable, they fall into a deep state and are trapped within that pain. It can cause horrible nightmares which one cannot escape, it become very hard for them to wake and the pain they are feeling in real life, is all focused in, in greater strength."

Zuko sighed. This was the farthest thing from what thought it would have been. He was relieved to hear that it was not his fault, that it was just... a _nightmare_.

_"Trapped inside your own mind with no way out, consumed with that raw pain... it seems quite terrifying."_ He thought.

"What will make of her? Will she be fine?"

The doctors all gave him a uncertainty in there eyes.

"We're sure she will be fine, but there is always the chance of it happening again. If they continue to occur, it could disrupt her when she's actually awake. They could also cause more pain to her, her wound is still new and we don't want her ripping it open."

Zuko nodded, thanked them and then dismissed them. They bowed and silently left.

Zuko looked at him and said his thanks. He dismissed them. _Why am I worrying so much? Why am I worrying about the enemy?_

He let out a loud breath and his uncle showed out of no-where.

"Worrying about the girl?" his uncle asked. Zuko was a bit startled by the sudden appearance of his uncle. Iroh saw this and chuckled to himself.

"No. Why would I _ever_ worry about some stupid water bender," Zuko snarled at him, but he could see his uncle didn't believe him. He didn't even believe himself. "Okay. Fine, okay, you're right. But I'm worrying not because I care for her nut because if something happens to her, I wont have anything to get the Avatar to come."

"What about Revenge?" Iroh smirked at him. He knew Zuko cared about this girl and it amused him to watch his nephew battle his emotions. But he wished that he would find it out soon.

"What _about_ revenge?"

"If something were to happen to the girl, the Avatar would want revenge," his uncle said, "would he not?"

"I didn't think about that," mumbled Zuko, turning around and walking to his room- away from his irritating uncle.

Iroh laughed, "Sure."

* * *

Zuko opened the door slowly, knowing Katara was awake and waiting for him. He walked in, head down avoiding her eyes, locking the door up once again. When he turned around, he was surprised to find Katara sitting up, calmly staring at him. Though when he looked in her eyes, he saw the anger- he saw the hate. It disappointed him.

He stood there, unsure of what to do. She just stared at him, and it almost became to much to be under her scrutiny. He wondered is she sat up herself and if it pained her in doing so.

"Why?" one word escaped Katara's mouth. It caused shivers to run down his spine as he heard the venom in it. He still stood tall.

"Why _what?_," he spat the words back and realized how harsh it sounded. He wanted to slap himself for his tone but he continued to stand there, staring at her as she did the same.

"Why did you do it to me?" her face was emotionless. It made him nervous he couldn't read her blank face. As well, it hurt him that she thought he did this to her.

"I didn't do _anything_ to you," he took a step forward and he saw the fear sweep across her eyes. He stopped moving. "You were having a nightmare. Your mind cause you to have all your pain intensified and trapped you in a state where you couldn't escape."

"A _nightmare_?" She looked at him as if he was stupid, like how he had looked at the doctor before. "You think a nightmare made me scream in pain, made me burn, caused me to hear this terrible screaming? That made me want to die? You think a nightmare did that!?"

She was getting up from the bed, he could see her fighting away the pain. He wanted to help but it would probably make matters worse.

"And do you think a nightmare brought me into _your_ bedroom."

She stared at him, she was standing up ten feet away from him. Rage poured onto her face.

"I had to. There was no where else you could have gone with that injury," his voice was calm and steady, trying to see if she was going to collapse from the pain. She didn't

"Let me sleep in the hallway- the prison! Anywhere!" She threw up her arms and winced at the pain. "It's better than here- with _you_."

"You would have died!" he shouted, he threw up his hands as well. Fire blazed in his eyes as he became angry at her. She stood her ground.

"So you go and do this to me, even though you don't want be to die."

"I didn't do anything to you!" He took a step forward wanting to hit her.

_She didn't know what happened, she has no clue._

"Zuko!" Katara screamed. She was scared that he was going to hit her- she didn't want anymore pain. She saw him stop in his tracks and look at her. He lowered his hands when he saw the fear in her eyes. He looked down, mad at himself.

"I didn't hurt you. I didn't do anything," he looked up at her and she saw the honesty in his eyes, she saw the hurt.

_"It's okay. Everything will be okay Katara. I'm here,"_

She remembered him saying those words. Guilt filled her.

"I know you didn't hurt me," she took a few steps toward him so they were standing right in front of the other. "I know".

* * *

Iroh was sitting outside the room. He heard Katara's scream come through the door, slightly muffled from having the sound go through walls. He also heard the silence that came after it. He shook his head.

He prayed that his nephew controlled his anger and had not inflicted anymore pain onto the poor girl. When Zuko got mad, and would hit his uncle's shoulder sometimes, it would hurt. But what Zuko was capable of, was far worse than a bruised shoulder. His anger and his strength were a deadly combination. With his uncle, Zuko had never and would never hit him full blast. But with other people...

Iroh did not like thinking about it. He prayed for the girl's safety... He prayed he would no longer have to hope that his nephew wasn't the one to inflict such pain.

* * *

Zuko was shocked by Katara's words. They had looked into the eyes of one another for a moment but Katara broke the stare when she looked away.

"Do I have to sleep here," she left off the words, _with you_. She turned away from him.

"Yes," Zuko said.

"Can't I sleep on the couch?" she turned her body towards the couch. She already knew the answer. No. Why? Because of her injury- the couch was not to be laid on especially someone In her condition, a bad stab wound and pain filled nightmares. Her wound has ruined everything for her. "Well what about if you sleep on it."

"Im not going to sleep on the couch," Zuko sounded annoyed, she wanted to laugh at it.

She slowly made her way over to the bed again and sat down. She stared ahead of her.

"You better not touch me during the night," she looked at him, "you with your boy hormones."

"What! Im not like other boys," here she goes accusing him of something he's hasn't done, "I'm not going to _touch_ you."

"You better not," she smirked at him. "And yes, you are like other boys- boys and their hormones."

He looked at her, mouth agape- why was she talking about his hormones?

"I'm not like other boys. I'm on a ship 24/7 away from girls."

"Exactly and now all of a sudden you're in the same bed as a girl," she still stared at him as she pushed herself up the bed, trying to pull up the covers very slowly, "it calls for temptation."

He wished she wouldn't stare at him like that. He turned around and headed back for the door.

"I'm not going to do anything to you during the night," he started unlocking the locks.

"Sure," She watched him unlock them, "that better be the truth."

"It is the truth. Don't do anything when I'm gone." He opened the door and looked at her one more time and with that he was out the door and gone.

"_What can I do?"_

She laid down, wondering if she should fall asleep again or not. She thought against it. She looked at the room. It was actually pretty nice. The bed was covered in red and gold silk sheets and six big pillows. There was a bathroom in the far right corner of the room- which looked like it was going to be huge. There was a huge mahogany dresser in the left corner of the room. The door was straight ahead. The golden red couch was on the right of her. She looked at everything and while she was doing this she fell asleep. Not a nightmare but a soft normal dream.

All she remembered was hearing the words run in her head- _"I'm here. I'm here."_

* * *

Back in the forest, the gang still camped out in. Appa wasn't getting better. They had seen small improvements in his health when they first started to give him the medicine but it deteriorated once again. With Appa sick, they couldn't fly and that meant no hope to begin searching for Katara.

Aang wasn't even able to use staff properly because on the second day of Katara's capture, Sokka had been stupidly playing with his boomerang and it ripped the cloth on the staff. They all alternated going to the village to get medicine for Appa, to get food and necessities and more importantly, for Aang, to try and find out any new information on what Zuko was doing to Katara. No one knew there though.

Aang was becoming very frustrated. As well was Sokka, it made him beyond furious that Zuko had his little sister and god knows what he was doing to her. It made him shudder at the thought, he would kill him if he did _anything_ to her. If he even _touched_ her.

Appa's health stressed them strongly. Both wanting their friend to get better and wondering when he would finally be better to take to the skys again.

"Soon," Aang told himself. "Soon."

* * *

Sorry for this taking a while to put up, I've been working constantly lately. But I want to thank everybody who's been reading this and has taken the time to leave a reply! I appreciate it so much! And to the people who had read this story when I first wrote it and still remember it, It made me very happy! Thank you. Chapter will be up.


End file.
